Décadente
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: 6ème année, Poudlard. Pansy est amoureuse. Pansy vit une année terrible. Le Lord est de retour. Drago se meurt. Daphné s'isole. Blaise ne sait plus où se réfugier. Théodore est, bizarrement, un soutien. C'est sans sens, ça part dans tous les sens. Et, croyez-la, c'est douloureux. C'est une chute libre aux enfers. C'est la décadence assurée. Décadence, vous dis-je.
1. Prologue

Cette fic c'est mon bébé je crois. C'est la préquelle de _Crever d'Innocence_, mais doit y avoir quelques incohérences de date en vrai x) Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire _Crever d'Innocence _à la fin de cette fiction, ça vous raconte juste post-Poudlard (:

Cette fic là débute l'été de leur sixième année et prendra normalement fin à Noël de leur septième année. Je n'ai pas fini la rédaction (du tout) mais j'espère que publier et avoir des retours me motivera à le faire dès cet été x) J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avances ! Je pense que je publierais une fois par mois, probablement le 1er de chaque mois ^^

Voici le prologue. Il a lieu durant l'enfance de Pansy - qui est mon personnage principal. J'ai vraiment creusé Pansy, Daphné, Blaise, Théodore, Millicent. Ils vous paraitront différents de d'habitude, mais plus humains, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Drago aussi sera probablement différent, pas OC, mais plus profond.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**DÉ****CADENTE**

**Prologue**

Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. Pansy est debout depuis sept heures et demie. Elle a essayé chacune des robes de sa penderie, arrangé ses cheveux de vingt-six mille façons possibles et imaginables, utilisé le maquillage de sa maman pour essayer de faire briller ses lèvres, faire rosir ses joues ; juste pour tenter de ressembler à Daphné. Parce qu'elle a bien vu, du haut de ses neuf ans, combien Drago regarde Daphné. Et cela, ce n'est pas possible, parce que Drago, c'est le sien. C'est sûr, c'est sa maman qui le lui a promis.

Il est quatre heures et demies, maintenant. Drago, Daphné, Blaise et Théodore vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et ils vont bien s'amuser. Il y aura Astoria, aussi, perchée sur ses deux ans, elle a promis à sa mère qu'elle la laisserait venir avec eux - personne n'avait vu ses deux doigts croisés derrière le pli de sa robe. Pansy a finalement choisi une délicieuse petite robe rouge, avec un joli nœud rouge pour réunir ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue haute sur son crâne. Ses chaussures rouges vernies complètent son habillement et sa mère l'a autorisée à utiliser son baume à lèvres rose pailleté. Elle se trouve magnifique. Après tout, c'est son papa qui le lui a dit. Elle espère que Drago pensera cela aussi.

Il est cinq heures. Drago est là depuis une demi-heure, et il l'a totalement ignorée. Bonjour, comment vas-tu Pansy, et toi Daphné ? Tu as passé une bonne matinée Daphné ? Tu veux jouer à quoi, Daphné ? Et sinon, Daphné, tu restes jusqu'à quelle heure ? Blaise, tu ne trouves pas que Daphné est mignonne avec cette robe rose, elle n'arrête pas de rougir et dire le contraire ! Daphné, Daphné, Daphné. Toujours Daphné. Pansy est triste, ses yeux ne brillent plus comme il le faisait ce matin. Elle ne comprend pas, qu'à Daphné de plus qu'elle ?

Daphné est sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elles se voient tous les jours, grâce aux goûters organisés par leurs mamans, et Daphné a même sa chambre dans son manoir, tellement elle vient souvent. Oh, pour sa maman, ce n'est que la chambre d'amis, mais pour les deux jeunes filles, c'est celle de Daphné. C'est sa meilleure amie, donc, celle qui connaît tous ses secrets, toutes ses bêtises, toute sa vie. Celle qui sait son amour fou, fou, complètement fou pour Drago. Et, pourtant, elle ne fait rien pour qu'il arrête de la regarder, elle, et pas Pansy. Elle trouve que ce n'est pas juste. Elle aimerait en vouloir à Daphné mais elle ne le peut pas, c'est son amie. Et sa maman lui a toujours dis que les amis, c'était le plus important.

Il est six heures, ses amis vont partir. Elle ne sait pas trop si ce sont ses amis, au fond, car elle n'est pas sûre que Drago l'apprécie vraiment. Il la regarde toujours comme si elle était une idiote, comme si elle était moins douée que lui ; jamais il ne regarde Daphné comme cela. Théodore, lui, elle est sûre qu'il l'aime bien, parce qu'il vient toujours lui tendre la main, quand elle tombe durant le jeu de la Sorcière. Et Blaise, il lui a fait un bisou sur la joue, alors c'est sûr, il est fou amoureux d'elle ! C'est dommage, elle aurait préféré que ce soit Drago qui le lui fasse, ce bisou, comme il l'avait fait à Daphné. Mais, un jour, elle lui en fera un, elle aussi. Des bisous comme les grands, même. Un jour, il arrêtera de la regarder comme si elle était une de ces vulgaires sang-de-bourbes, indigne de lui, et il l'observera avec des yeux amoureux. Ils auront de longues conversations, des discussions de grands qui se comprennent et qui partagent tout. Ils seront meilleurs amis et amoureux.

De toute manière, Daphné ne l'aime pas, alors il finira bien par l'apprécier, elle. C'est sa maman qui le lui a dit.

* * *

Vu que ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche, je vous livrerais le premier chapitre à la suite et, après, ce sera tous les mois ;) Merci d'avoir lu, laissez-moi vos impressions !


	2. Chapter I - Parkinson

Voici le premier chapitre ! On fait un bond dans le temps, été avant la 6ème année, ils ont grandi et... Ils ont grandi, c'est pas forcément joli. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiguillera pour la suite de l'histoire (:

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Pansy, songeuse, observe les cheveux lisses et soyeux de Drago entre ses doigts. Elle prend une mèche entre deux ongles et, doucement, s'amuse à l'ébouriffer, sans tenir compte des claquements de langue agacés de l'homme à la tête sur ses cuisses. Allongé sur le divan de son salon privé, les jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir, Drago Malefoy a les yeux fermé et un roulé de Mandragore aux doigts. Daphné a les yeux posés dessus depuis une trentaine de secondes ; elle n'en supporte pas l'odeur et ne comprend pas comment un homme peut apprécier de ne plus saisir ce qui l'entoure. Blaise, un bras autour de ses épaules, une bouteille dans l'autre main, observe avec un petit sourire amusé Drago rouler des yeux et lâcher un soupir satisfait. Pansy tend deux doigts délicat et son petit-ami secoue la tête, lui fait signe de la main de s'approcher. Il tire une longue taffe et prend la jeune fille par la nuque, posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, exhalant alors la bouffée de Mandragore. Pansy ferme les yeux et inhale la vapeur transmise par baiser, se dégageant de son étreinte avec un sourire de femme comblée. Blaise lâche un rire moqueur qui est interrompu par une exclamation de joie :

- Les gars ! J'en ai de la bonne de Roumanie !

Tous se redressent avec l'enthousiasme et la vigueur que leur accordaient les innombrables bouffées de Mandragore respirées, à l'exception de Daphné qui détourne le regard, agacée par cette débauche. Ils sont beaux, les enfants qui jouaient à La Sorcière, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle regrette le temps de la simplicité, le temps où les biscuits et le thé suffisaient. Elle regrette le temps où Pansy ne se tuait pas à petit feu, simplement parce que Drago le fait, et qu'elle est persuadée que c'est ce qui lui plaira. Si Pansy est loin de céder à tous les caprices du jeune homme, il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles elle faiblit. Daphné ne comprend pas pourquoi son amie s'acharne ainsi à essayer de lui plaire, de le faire tomber amoureux, depuis si longtemps. Dix ans, presque. C'est une éternité, quand on a quinze ans. Dix ans, donc, qu'elle tente de s'attirer ses grâces, de le faire tomber pour elle. Dix ans, où elle a appris à le connaître et où, Daphné en est persuadée, elle a réussi à se lier intimement avec le jeune homme, sans jamais arriver à un amour partagé, malgré tout. Et si Daphné trouvait cela excitant, autrefois, tous les plans et les tactiques mises en placepour que Drago tombe amoureux d'elle et ne se contente pas de l'apprécier, elle déteste le tournant que cela a pris aujourd'hui.

Les yeux posés sur Pansy, le regard vitreux, qui embrasse Drago, cette fois-ci sur les genoux de ce dernier, Daphné secoue la tête et se redresse. Pansy la voit, et comprend la lueur dans ses yeux, mais elle l'oublie, parce qu'elle ne veut pas y penser maintenant, parce que Drago l'embrasse, et qu'elle pense être heureuse. Alors Daphné soupire. Elle adresse un regard mauvais à Blaise, qui a pris cette fois-ci le roulé qu'ils font tourner, et ce dernier se contente d'hausser les épaules. Laisse-moi vivre, Daphné, on est jeunes. Elle pince les lèvres et se détourne de ses amis décadents, allant s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis - sa chambre, en vérité. Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit, se met en boule dans les couvertures et ferme les yeux.

Elle ne sait pas comment ils en sont arrivés là. Trop apeurés, trop déprimés pour vouloir faire face à la vie, préférant se réfugier derrière un monde imaginaire aux couleurs hypnotiques, aux débouchées toujours meilleures. Un monde où tout le reste est oublié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les missions, les morts, leurs pères en danger, leurs mères asservies. C'est affreux, de voir tout cela, alors eux, ils s'inventent un autre monde, grâce à la drogue. Daphné est plus forte que cela.

Elle n'a pas besoin de Mandragore, elle. Il suffit qu'elle ferme les yeux, qu'elle décide que tous ses soucis n'existent pas, qu'il n'y a que Pansy et elle, avec leurs amis, qui s'amusent comme tout adolescent, qu'elle se dit, qui s'amusent et qui profitent de la vie, qui font juste des bêtises pour embêter leurs parents, elle s'imagine un monde tellement plus simple, et ce juste les yeux clos. C'est elle, la plus grande sorcière, ici, finalement.

Et, puisque c'est tellement plus simple, elle oublie également que ses amis se tuent petit à petit - c'est tellement plus plaisant de le faire ainsi que torturés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle oublie aussi que Pansy se fait traiter comme un animal de compagnie par Drago, elle oublie qu'Astoria est folle amoureuse de son ami, elle oublie que ce dernier trompe Pansy avec sa sœur. Elle oublie qu'ils ne sont devenus que des monstres, sans cœurs, dans un monde sans morale aucune, où seuls comptent la puissance et le sang pur. Elle oublie tout ça, parce que c'est tellement mieux, la vie, après.

Et elle sourit, après, lorsqu'elle retourne vers ses amis, elle sourit parce qu'elle ne voit plus leurs regards vitreux, elle ne perçoit plus le désespoir dans la voix de Drago, qui les a réuni ici sans trop rien leur expliquer, juste « pour profiter tant qu'il en est encore temps », elle ne se rend plus compte de la peur qui flotte dans la pièce et qui tend chacun d'eux.

Elle oublie tout et jamais elle n'a été aussi pure qu'aujourd'hui ; chacun ses méthodes.

•

Théodore est parti. Il lui a fait un bisou sur la joue, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ça lui a fait un coup au cœur, à Pansy, de superposer cette vision d'eux, joliment habillés et propre sur eux, à celle où aucun d'eux ne se souvient vraiment d'où ils sont et qui ils sont. Elle soupire et se détourne de la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle a fermée une fois Théodore parti. Blaise et Daphné sont endormis, l'une blottie contre l'autre, et Pansy s'autorise un sourire, qui étire douloureusement les traits douloureux de son visage pâle. Elle est persuadée de les avoir vus s'embrasser, ces deux-là, lors de la soirée. Finalement, peut-être bien qu'elle va lamentablement perdre le pari qu'elle a lancé à Daphné ; trois semaines pour se mettre ensemble. Oh, évidemment, en le lui faisant, elle savait pertinemment que Blaise était fou de sa meilleure amie, mais elle comptait sur la fierté et l'envie de savourer les premiers moments d'intéressement mutuel pour que les trois semaines passent sans qu'ils ne soient en couple. C'était sans compter cette soirée, bien trop dévergondée pour que rien n'arrive. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Enfin, après tout, ce n'était pas prévu, au départ, qu'ils se rejoignent tous chez elle, pour la soirée de leur vie, songe-t-elle en observant d'un air morne les cadavres de bouteilles et les feuilles de parchemin à rouler éparpillés partout dans la salle. Soupirant, elle agite nonchalamment sa baguette magique et remet un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, entassant toutes les preuves de leur décadence dans un coin de la pièce principale et éteignant la musique qui rebondissait violemment contre les murs, lui donnant un mal de tête fou. Elle savoure quelques secondes le silence, fermant les yeux, puis poursuit son chemin, rejoignant son lit. Elle se place près de Drago, qui y est déjà allongé, et qui regarde dans le vide, l'air très loin. Ses yeux sont rouges, et la jeune fille ne sait pas si c'est du à la Mandragore, à l'alcool ou aux larmes qu'il semble retenir depuis qu'il a posé le pied chez elle. Pansy a un sourire triste et, du bout des doigts, caresse la joue de son ami. Il lève lentement les yeux vers elle, sans mots dire, et Pansy essaie de rendre son sourire plus joyeux. Cependant, elle voit dans les prunelles de Drago qu'il n'y croit absolument pas. Abandonnant aussitôt - il est vain de chercher à tromper Drago, il la connait vraiment trop bien -, elle se rapproche légèrement de lui et pose véritablement sa main sur sa joue glacée. Elle peut presque sentir les marques qu'ont laissées les larmes sur sa peau, la petite touche humide et le chemin sinueux qu'elles ont formées tout du long, jusqu'à tomber sur son cou et glisser contre sa clavicule ou s'écraser lamentablement contre ses draps blancs. Elle suit de l'index une marque plus foncée que les autres, laissant Drago dans ses pensées encore un peu, parce qu'elle sait qu'il en a besoin. Il lui aurait déjà parlé, sinon.

Elle aussi, elle le connait bien, Drago. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils en arriveraient là, d'ailleurs. Tout avait tant changé, depuis leur enfance. Poudlard avait tout changé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à Serpentard, à se côtoyer chaque jours, et leurs opinions respectives avaient évolué. Pansy, qui s'était mise à haïr Drago de le voir si hautain et condescendant lors de leurs gouters, avait appris à voir derrière la façade que ses parents l'obligeaient à porter et avait vu un Drago véritablement simple, joyeux, drôle et loyal, comme elle, comme Blaise, comme tout le monde. Ce monstre s'était transformé en quelqu'un de plus doux. Alors, évidemment, sa vision idyllique de Drago était revenue, et elle était tombée amoureuse. Retombée, peut-être ? Drago n'avait pas réalisé, au départ, que Pansy ne posait plus sur lui des yeux amicaux mais amoureux ; après tout, que sait-on de l'amour, quand on est un garçon de onze, douze ans ? Lui, il avait simplement vu une camarade qui n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle s'en donnait l'air, quand ils étaient plus petits, une jeune fille qui avait le même humour que lui et la même vision des choses. Une gamine avec qui il était simple de parler, avec qui il s'était mis à échanger plein de choses, bientôt trop, bientôt tout. Ils étaient très proches, vraiment.

Ça les avait surpris, d'ailleurs, qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Rien ne l'annonçait du tout. Un moment, Daphné avait été jalouse de leur relation. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme et une fille pouvaient être aussi amis sans que cela ne soit « autre chose », et pourtant jamais cette idée n'avait effleuré l'esprit de Drago. Pansy, c'était son amie. Et elle, elle tombait amoureuse, un peu plus chaque jour. Arrivée en cinquième année, si elle était toujours plus proche de Drago, elle en était également totalement folle et ne pouvait décemment plus faire semblant. Tout le monde l'avait compris, sauf lui. Alors, elle l'avait embrassé. Un baiser, comme ça, alors qu'ils discutaient quelques secondes auparavant de la manière dont ils pourraient faire tomber Potter et l'Armée de Dumbledore, comme ses amis et lui s'appelaient. Un baiser, auquel Drago avait répondu ; eh quoi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille vous embrasse ! Et, depuis, Pansy ne sait pas trop où ils se situent. Ils sortent ensemble, probablement. Elle l'aime, certainement. Il l'apprécie.

Au fond, elle n'a jamais vraiment réussi à accomplir ses rêves de petite fille. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle y pense, elle se dit qu'il est bête de se fixer là-dessus, car elle est jeune encore. Qui prédisait, à leurs neuf ans, qu'elle serait blottie contre lui à cet instant ? Personne, vraiment. Et, finalement, elle y est arrivée. Oh, évidemment, ce n'est pas l'amour fou, mais cela viendra. Elle le fera tomber pour lui. Daphné n'apprécie pas cela, elle trouve que leur relation prend un penchant tout sauf sain. Après tout, Pansy fait certaines choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire si ce n'est pour Drago – la Mandragore, par exemple. Ou bien, même, à sa plus grande honte, l'image de groupie amoureuse que Drago trouve drôle de cultiver. Il y a une part de vrai là-dedans, il est vrai, mais Pansy sait se faire discrète et ne comprend pas pourquoi il trouve cela excellent de l'afficher haut et fort à son bras en tant que grande défenseuse de Drago. Il lui a rétorqué qu'elle prend ardemment sa défense depuis leur entrée à Poudlard – il n'y a qu'à penser à leur troisième année – et qu'il s'amuse juste à rendre cela encore plus approfondi, maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble. Alors, évidemment, que répondre, quand l'homme de ta vie t'annonce que cela lui fait plaisir et que vous êtes _un couple_. Un couple ; n'est-ce pas ce dont elle a toujours rêvé ? Et cela, cette passivité, Daphné ne le supporte pas. Ce n'est pas Pansy. Mais c'est juste pour s'amuser, Da, t'inquiètes pas. Regarde comme ça le fait rire, de voir Potter nous regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits. Et il n'est pas beau, pas mieux, Drago, quand il rit ?

Parce que, tout de même, avant d'être l'homme qu'elle aime, c'est aussi son meilleur ami, et ce serait stupide d'essayer de s'imposer si c'est pour lui retirer son bonheur car, au fond, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Son bonheur. Alors, de l'avoir vu, aujourd'hui, arriver chez elle, les yeux rouges et la voix enrouée, l'air sur le point de se suicider, elle n'a pas réfléchi et a proposé de faire tout ce qu'il lui plairait. Il l'a embrassé, son cœur a palpité, et il a appelé tout le monde. Maintenant, la nuit est passée, de nombreuses bouteilles terminées et Pansy a touché pour la première fois à la Mandragore. Au début, elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait, si elle le devait et puis elle s'était dit que Drago tomberait peut-être plus facilement amoureux, si elle tombait dans ses délires. C'était stupide, évidemment ; mais qui ne l'est pas, quand il aime ?

Et, maintenant, blottie contre lui, l'esprit encore embrumé et douloureux à cause de tout ce qu'elle a ingurgité, Pansy caresse lentement la joue de son _petit-ami_ et lui sourit gentiment. Il revient à lui, doucement, quittant les pensées ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'est retrouvé plongé et se rapproche tendrement. Ses lèvre se posent sur celles de la jeune fille qui redresse légèrement la tête, et ses cheveux noirs, coupés courts comme Drago les aime, tombe sur leurs joues, les effleurant en une caresse chatouilleuse. Elle pouffe alors que leurs lèvres sont toujours scellées et Drago recule, moue sur le visage. Pour se faire pardonner, elle se colle davantage et engage un baiser bien plus enivré, plus passionné, et gémit presque de douleur quand Drago mordille sa lèvre, emporté par les sensations. Elle se dégage et porte sa main aux lèvres tandis qu'un pli soucieux se créé sur le front de Drago.

- Désolé.

Elle hausse les épaules et, le regard toujours vrillé dans celui de son amant, cherche à tâtons sa baguette derrière elle, avant de tapoter doucement ses lèvres qui guérissent immédiatement. C'est un sort que lui a appris Daphné, après être sortie, cette année, avec Roger Davies, qui avait un penchant pour les baisers violents. Elle a un petit sourire amusé et, caressant du bout des doigts la joue pâle de Drago, murmure :

- Tu embrasserais donc à la Davis ?

Outré qu'elle le compare à ce Serdaigle – quoique, il était accompagné de la Delacour, au bal de Noël quatre-vingt-quatorze -, Drago a une moue scandalisée et s'exclame :

- Comment oses-tu, copine indigne !

Et, brutalement, il la renverse, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, dominateur. Cette situation, équivoque, ne provoque qu'un éclat de rire chez Pansy qui, moqueuse, susurre, suggestive :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

Drago lève les yeux au ciel et, brusquement sérieux, vrille son regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles grises se sont assombries, et cela n'est dû en rien aux remontées de Mandragore restantes dans son organisme. Le rire de Pansy se meure, restant cependant accroché sur ses lèvres en un sourire figé, cadavre d'un soupçon de joie. Elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas, mais Drago ne semble pas capable de lui en parler. Incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit. Et, elle a beau être habitué à ce qu'ils aient quelques secrets, des moindres toutefois, elle se sent vexée qu'il n'arrive pas à lui avouer ce qui lui pèse depuis le début, ce qui le rend si sombre et d'humeur si dépressive. Merlin, tout de même, la Mandragore ! Elle n'a vu Drago y toucher qu'une seule fois, auparavant ; l'arrestation de son père. Et, peut-être, une seconde fois, à une soirée légèrement abusive pour l'anniversaire de Daphné, cette année. Mais, jamais, sinon. Et, pourtant, là, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Cela, ajouté à l'état dans lequel il se trouve, tout cela, ça veut bien dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'affreusement grave qui s'est déroulé. Et jamais, vraiment jamais, il ne lui a caché quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Alors, pourquoi, cette fois-ci, il ne lui dit rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au nom de Merlin ?

- Je vais mourir, Pansy. Je vais mourir.

Et, sa voix se casse, se brise, s'effondre, lui qui est d'ordinaire si assuré, si fier. Il n'est plus rien, si ce n'est un tas d'os qui tremble, qui s'écroule sur elle et l'enserre à en crever. Pansy ne comprend rien, elle ne saisit pas, elle voit juste Drago qui la serre comme il ne l'a jamais serrée, qui cache son visage dans son cou, bizarrement humide… Drago, qui pleure. _Merlin._

•

Ils sont allongés dans le lit. Chacun sur une partie ; lui les bras droits, les jambes droites, le dos droit, totalement crispé ; elle en boule, le regard braqué sur son visage. Drago ne la regarde plus dans les yeux. Il observe le plafond. Pansy a beau l'avoir observé, quasiment tous les soirs, depuis qu'elle est née, elle ne voit pas ce qu'il a de si passionnant pour qu'il refuse tout contact visuel avec elle. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'ignore ainsi. Elle l'a déjà vu pleuré. Elle sait, _merlin_, elle sait très bien tout ce qui se cache derrière cette carapace ignoble que Drago s'oblige à porter. Elle sait qu'il est humain, sensible, un vrai Poufsouffle, parfois. Elle sait, tout cela. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi il ne la regarde plus, maintenant ?

- T'es con.

- Ta gueule, Pans.

Elle soupire. Ils sont toujours allongés dans le lit, seulement elle s'est redressée. Elle le surplombe, maintenant. Ses yeux sont vrillés dans ceux de Drago – elle a ce pli colérique qui s'est formé entre ses deux yeux. Elle en a assez, maintenant, de ses caprices. Il ne lui dit rien, pleure comme un moldu, se défonce toute la soirée, l'embrasse comme si… l'embrasse, et à présent, il ne la regarde plus ? Si Pansy accepte de faire la cruche en public, il est hors de question qu'il la traite comme un objet en privé. Après tout, avant d'être cette stupide petite-amie fictive – l'est-on vraiment quand l'amour n'est pas réciproque ? – elle est son amie, et c'est la moindre des choses qu'il lui doit.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, j'ai été cool toute la soirée, t'as même foutu en l'air mon salon et on a du vider la réserve de vodka-ténèbres de mon père, alors t'accouches, Drake.

Il l'ignore et détourne le regard, en tentative vaine de recherche de paix. Brutalement, les ongles de Pansy se posent sur sa joue et, sans aucun état d'âme, ils font pivoter sa tête vers la jeune fille, dont le pli colérique s'est renforcé.

- Continues comme cela et tu finis castré, Drago Malefoy.

- Tant pis pour toi, on n'aura pas de gamins.

Résistant à l'envie de se laisser aller à tout ce que cette phrase laisse supposer –le vil, ignoble, horrible, ingrat, l'imbécile ! –, Pansy pince ses lèvres et vrille un regard noir sur lui.

- Malefoy. Maintenant.

- Putain Parkinson, tu saoules.

Et, sans un autre mot, il se relève, prend un oreiller avec lui, et va s'enfermer dans la chambre de Daphné, qu'elle n'utilise pas. Rageuse, Pansy se redresse et balance un oreiller contre la porte qu'il vient de refermer. Merlin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui dit rien ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut lâcher cette phrase, ces trois mots à la con, ce je vais mourir, et arrêter de parler, pleurer, puis l'ignorer totalement ? Et, pire encore, partir alors qu'elle s'inquiète à en crever ! Elle a attendu, pourtant, toute la soirée, et là encore, dans le lit, puis encore après sa révélation et pourtant ! Pourtant cet imbécile l'ignore et va s'enfermer dans une autre chambre, agissant avec elle comme si elle était une indésirable, une lourde, une de ces nanas qu'elle faisait semblant d'être devant Potty et ses amis. Seulement, Pansy sait qu'elle aurait pu attendre, pu passer outre son côté lunatique du moment, si seulement cela n'impliquait pas autant ses sentiments. Parce que, ce moment, juste là, ces quelques minutes où il n'y avait eu qu'eux, que leurs joues en contact, leurs lèvres amoureuses et leurs doigts sur la peau de l'autre, c'est un des plus beaux moments de tendresses qu'elle ait avec lui - et Pansy sait combien ils seront rares. Alors le voir, après avoir faire battre son cœur aussi fort, après lui avoir donné tant d'espoir, s'en aller sans lui parler, en lui témoignant cet agacement digne de celui qu'il lui offrait à en revendre plus petits, avec un terrible Parkinson, c'est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter.

- Va te faire foutre !

Elle n'a, en réponse, qu'un ricanement moqueur. Frustrée, terrifiée, blessée tout à la fois, Pansy se redresse et fait les trois pas qui la séparent d'une bouteille encore pleine de vodka en deux temps trois mouvements. Fermant les yeux, elle en prend une grande gorgée et tousse presque devant la force de l'alcool. Elle sent des larmes couler sur ses joues, et se met à jurer à voix haute, la gorge enrouée par un sentiment d'elle ne savait trop quoi. Merlin. Comment est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ainsi ? Et, pourquoi, pourquoi, s'il vous plaît, pourquoi est-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ?

- Crétin de première !

- Ta gueule Pans.

Et, honteuse, elle se surprend à sourire alors qu'il l'insulte, parce qu'il l'a appelé Pans. Pathétique. Pathétique. _Pathétique._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, à début aout pour la suite ! Je vous aime, reviewez et soyez heureux ! :D_


	3. Chapter II - Et s'il m'aimait

**Et voici le chapitre II ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Hansol Aha, j'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi, mais tu verras, la suite risque de te surprendre un peu ;) Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II – Et s'il m'aimait, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie**

Pansy a la tête qui tourne. Elle se redresse lentement, doucement, surtout difficilement. Le monde bouge autour d'elle, le sol semble se fondre sous ses pieds. Vraiment, quelle idée de vouloir faire plaisir à Drago. _Drago_. Brusquement, Pansy a les yeux plus ouverts que jamais et tous ses sens lui sont revenus. Où est-il ? Elle a affreusement mal dormi, cette nuit, le voyant mourir à chaque instant où ses paupières se fermaient. Quel imbécile, franchement, à lâcher une bêtise pareille avant d'aller se coucher ! Elle saisit sa baguette, mais à peine a-t-elle fait un geste de plus qu'un elfe de maison apparait devant elle, jus de citrouille et potion anti gueule de bois dans les mains. Prête à adresser une prière éternelle à ce petit être qui tombait à point nommé, Pansy saisit avec précipitation les deux gobelets et les ingurgita en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle sentit le monde autour d'elle se stabiliser et sa tête, surtout, arrêter de la heurter comme si toutes les églises du monde s'étaient mises à y sonner toutes ensemble.

- Où sont Blaise et Daphné ? s'exclame-t-elle brusquement, alors que ses yeux se posent sur le canapé dorénavant vide où trainaient pourtant hier la carcasse de ses meilleurs amis.

- Monsieur Blaise et Miss Daphné sont rentrés chez eux, Miss Pansy. Monsieur Blaise a parlé d'urgence familiale et Miss Daphné doit revenir avant dix-sept heures, voulant simplement rentrer pour…, semble alors réciter la chose qui lui fait face, d'une petite voix fluette et asservie.

Pansy ne la regarde même pas, et continue de déambuler dans son salon parfaitement propre, comme à la recherche d'une quelconque saleté qui lui permette de remettre en cause le service de ses elfes – elle peut être franchement capricieuse, parfois. Elle a arrêté de l'écouter dès la première phrase et à vrai dire, elle ne sait même plus pourquoi elle a posé la question, parce qu'elle s'en fiche totalement, au fond. Tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est de ne voir nulle part Drago.

- Et Drago ? l'interrompt brusquement la jeune Serpentard en se tournant vers son elfe de maison, un air agacé plaqué sur le visage.

- Monsieur Drago dort toujours dans la chambre d'amis, Miss Pansy.

Sa maitresse pousse un soupir de soulagement et passe une main fatiguée sur son visage. Très bien. Tout le monde est en vie, Drago occupé à ronfler, il n'y a aucune traces de bouteilles ou de poudre de Mandragore, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est bon. Tout va très bien. Alors, c'est quoi, cette douleur au cœur ? Pansy soupire. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car une blonde aux grands yeux bleus, brillants, et les joues d'un rose soutenu, débarque brutalement dans son salon privé. Les sourcils foncés, Pansy observe Daphné qu'elle n'a jamais vu aussi heureuse, aussi enthousiasmée. Elle peut presque voir une centaine de petits cœurs flottants voler autour d'elle et tout son corps irradier d'une onde gigantesque d'amour. Elle sourit largement alors que Daphné hurle d'une voix aiguë qu'_on est ensemble Blaise et moi ! _et elle la rejoint dans son cri haut perché de demoiselles adolescentes qui se réjouissent des amours des autres. Et, alors que Daphné lui prend les mains et fait quelques pas de danses dans la salle, tout en balbutiant un flux de paroles impressionnant sur comment Blaise est fabuleux, sur comment elle est heureuse, sur comment la vie est belle, Pansy oublie complètement la douleur qui lui nouait le cœur, et elle ne fait que sourire, et rire, et discuter. Elle est heureuse pour Daphné, vraiment. Comme quoi, ses paris auront fait des heureux. C'est dommage, tout de même, qu'ils ne se soient pas tournés autour plus longtemps. C'aurait été amusant. Enfin, elle a perdu, pour le coup. En cinq jours, à peine, ils brillent au bras l'un de l'autre. Cela en est presque écœurant. Ce n'est pourtant que deux longues heures plus tard, après avoir analysé cette nouvelle relation sous tous les points de vue possibles et imaginables que Pansy se remémore le pari sur lequel elle se base. Pari dont elle va subir la conséquence.

- Du coup, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, vu que j'ai perdu notre pari ?

Un grand sourire enfantin fleure sur les lèvres de Daphné, qui se permet quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de décréter :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te le donne la semaine prochaine, une fois de retour à Poudlard. Ça sera bien plus amusant !

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel. _Bien plus amusant_. Tout est relatif, évidemment. Les deux jeunes filles demeurent, un instant, silencieuses, chacune perdues dans ses pensées. Pansy a les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle se trouve un Drago endormi, et elle se rappelle combien tout ceci va être différent à Poudlard. Combien ils ne seront plus juste une bande d'amis plus que soudée, mais différents individus détestés par la moitié de Poudlard, des personnes qui prennent tout le monde de haut et qui sont pris pour des monstres calculateurs. Au fond, évidemment, ce n'est pas totalement faux. Mais Pansy a souvent rêvé de pouvoir rire sans y penser, juste gonflé d'amitié, comme une Poufsouffle, s'amuser à stresser à voix haute comme des Serdaigle ou bien même encore courir dans tous les sens, faire des choses stupides, comme un pauvre Gryffondor. Pourtant, non, ils sont des Serpentard, ils sont froids et dignes et elle, elle est la petite coqueluche de Drago, celle à ses pieds, répondant aux moindres de ses ordres et envies. Il est vrai que ce jeu de rôle stupide s'arrête une fois qu'ils sont dans le dortoir des garçons, où ils se réunissent tous les soirs, pour médire et rire, mais ce ne sont que quelques heures dans une longue journée. Et, tous les ans, Pansy se dit qu'il faudrait mettre une fin à tout ceci. Qu'elle devrait s'imposer, oublier cet amour destructeur qu'elle voue à Drago – qui jamais ne l'aimera comme elle le fait – mais c'est tellement dur, de tirer un trait sur tout ce qui vous porte depuis si longtemps.

Aussi, encore, comme toujours, Pansy s'aplatit devant Drago, elle s'aplatit devant tous ceux qui la regardent à Poudlard, elle fait la marionnette manipulable. Après tout, Drago les préfère ainsi, les filles, n'est-ce pas ? Délicate mais pourtant dévouée. Elle se rappelle tellement bien, ces années, plus jeunes, quand Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard de Daphné, Daphné qui était simple, gracieuse, légère. Tellement belle. Son regard se pose sur sa meilleure amie et, aussitôt, elle oublie tout le ressentiment que lui apporte Poudlard, ces temps-ci. Elle ne voit que son amie, son léger sourire alors qu'elle est perdue dans des pensées qui doivent certainement être des plus romantiques qui soient, elle ne voit que ses yeux bleus pétillants, ses joues légèrement rosées et ses lèvres entrouvertes parce qu'elle est loin. Elle la voit, et une chaleur lui monte au cœur. Pansy en rougit, mais passe outre, parce qu'après tout, Daphné fait cet effet-là à tout le monde, pas vrai ? Cette chaleur, ce bien-être. Ce sentiment de paix. Oui, bien sûr, elle le fait à tout le monde. Alors elle sourit, Pansy, et elle observe son amie, tranquillement, paisiblement.

Daphné n'a pas changé, elle, au fil des années. Elle est toujours cette petite poupée de porcelaine, fragile et en même temps si forte. Imposante, gracieuse, magnifique ; on la regarde, on l'écoute, on l'aime, dusse-t-on en souffrir. C'est Daphné. Et puis, il y a quelque chose que Pansy a toujours admiré en elle. Daphné va toujours bien. Elle garde le sourire en n'importe quelle occasion. Là, par exemple, cet été, Daphné pourrait être la plus abattue d'eux cinq, avec son père enfermé, et pourtant, c'est elle qui sourit le plus. Comme si... Comme si Daphné occultait tout ce qui ne va pas. Pansy fronce les sourcils en pensant à ceci. Évidemment, c'était fantastique, d'aller bien. Mais si Daphné vit dans le déni, n'est-ce pas pire ? Ou, après tout, peut-être qu'elle se fait de fausses idées, peut-être que son amie est bien consciente de tout, mais qu'elle parvient à les mettre de côté et relativiser, parce qu'il y a toujours du bien dans du mal. Au fond, son père est peut-être détenu, mais cela l'éloigne encore quelques temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des missions horribles qu'il donne à tout le monde. Pansy frissonne en y repensant.

C'est horrible, cette période. Tous leurs parents en souffrent ; même les siens qui pourtant n'ont jamais souhaité s'impliquer. Certes, on suppose que les moldus sont légèrement inférieurs, parce qu'il faut bien des êtres supérieurs pour qu'un monde fonctionne convenablement, mais jamais Pansy n'a été partisane de la violence, et telle est la pensée dans sa famille. Ses parents n'ont jamais souhaité s'impliquer outre mesure, cependant, comment refuser les invitations d'un homme comme Lord Voldemort ? Comment refuser face à son importance, sa grandeur, sa puissance ? Un seul geste, et ils sont tous morts. Alors, évidemment, on suit le mouvement, le troupeau, comme d'imbéciles moutons esclavagistes, aux cerveaux complètement retournés et contrôlés. C'est véritablement cela, des pauvres moutons.

Et c'est triste, vraiment, qu'ils en soient arrivés là. A vivre dans la peur, peut-être même autant que ces moldus et sang-de-bourbes qui craignent de mourir pour leur sang. Eux, ils mourront s'ils ne sont pas assez horribles. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Ce sont eux, les sangs-purs, les être supérieurs, selon sa fichue doctrine, et pourtant eux aussi, ils risquent tout. Qu'est-ce une société qui n'assure confort à personne ? Aux yeux de Pansy, c'est un monde qui ne s'assure que sa propre destruction. Suicide volontaire. Et cela lui fait peur, parce qu'elle aime la vie, Pansy. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchit trop, peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, elle est trop mature, mais elle aime bien faire l'imbécile, faire la fête, partir dans des délires, passer les soirées à médire avec Daphné. Elle aime bien être jeune et insouciante, mais ce n'est plus possible, à présent. Un mot de travers, un délire incompris, et c'est un Avada Kevadra qui fuse. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça.

•

Pansy s'est finalement endormie sur son divan, la tête sur les jambes de Daphné, qui s'est elle-même assoupie sur l'accoudoir. C'est l'état dans lequel Drago les retrouve lorsqu'il s'éveille, deux longues heures plus tard, un mal de tête lui martelant le crâne. Plus jamais, qu'il se dit, en s'asseyant en face d'elle, avant de réaliser ce qu'il pense_. Plus jamais_. Et ça lui fait peur, parce qu'avec cette menace qui pèse sur lui, à présent, ce plus jamais, il pourrait véritablement avoir lieu. Il frémit. Il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, sinon, ça le tuera de l'intérieur avant que tout cela ne soit terminé, mais à qui ? Pansy, Pansy, elle paniquera. Elle aura peur, et comment pourra-t-il l'en blâmer ? Blaise, il ne comprendra pas. Et puis, de toute manière, il n'en a pas le droit. Et si une information filtrait ? C'est signer sa mort assurée. De plus, en leur en parlant, Drago sait très bien qu'il les mène directement à l'abattoir, avec lui, et cela, il ne le peut pas. Foutue amitié, foutue loyauté. Père avait raison, c'est un mal de s'entourer, de s'embarrasser de sentiments aussi naïfs, aussi humains. C'est réducteur, piégeant. Il ne peut rien faire contre eux, il ne peut pas les utiliser, il ne peut pas leur en parler. Bordel, il est tout seul, là-dedans. Tout seul, contre le monde entier, tout seul, pour tuer Albus Dumbledore. _Bordel._

Drago s'apprête à transplaner, à rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il voit Blaise apparaitre subitement dans les appartements privés de Pansy. Il hausse un sourcil et ce dernier lui offre un large sourire en pointant du doigt Daphné. Les yeux du blond se mettent à pétiller, ce qui entraine l'éclat de rire de son ami basané. Depuis le temps que ce dernier est amoureux de Daphné, il est temps qu'ils soient enfin ensemble ! Drago, dans sa jeunesse, a lui-même été fou de la blonde délicate, mais plutôt parce qu'elle était la plus jolie et distinguée de toutes les filles qu'il connaissait alors. C'est fou, tout de même, songe-t-il en posant les yeux sur Pansy, combien il haïssait la brune à cette époque. Collante, à faire son intéressante, sans aucune personnalité… et pourtant, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle doit certainement être celle qui en sait le plus sur lui et ce qui lui traverse véritablement l'esprit. Tout comme elle est incapable de lui mentir, il ne sait lui cacher quoique ce soit. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Il ne doit rien lui dire. Absolument rien. Il a bien vu, hier soir, malgré son esprit embrumé, combien la jeune fille a été vexée par son mutisme et, surtout, son air agacé par ses incessantes questions ; ça l'a irrité, évidemment, mais plutôt à cause de sa frustration de ne rien pouvoir lui raconter, à _elle_ plus qu'à d'autres. Et il pressent, c'est obligé, que Pansy ne s'arrêtera pas là et qu'elle le questionnera jusqu'à tout savoir, absolument tout… Cela ne doit pas arriver. Il va lui falloir trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour qu'elle cesse de l'interroger. Il faut l'éloigner de lui. Après tout, cette année, moins il sera proche de ses amis, moins le danger sera prêt d'eux, plus il sera rassuré. Merlin, ils allaient le haïr. Le fustiger. Le traiter de gamin, à faire sa crise d'adolescence retardée ; mais comment faire autrement ? Oui, il va falloir s'éloigner d'eux. Il va être détestable, arrogant, il va se faire haïr. C'est certain, avec leur fierté, avec leur honneur, jamais ils ne s'abaisseront à se faire traiter comme des moins que rien comme s'ils étaient des premières années de Serpentard. Non, ils vont l'abandonner, se détourner de lui. Il les connait bien, c'est évident. Oh, Pansy s'accrochera, peut-être plus que les autres, parce qu'elle sait voir les failles en lui. Mais elle comprendra, à force, elle verra qu'il le souhaite vraiment, même si ce n'est pas pour les raisons qu'il leur exposera. Alors, son amour pour lui se tarira et, au moins, elle n'en souffrira plus. Deux cramés d'un jet de dragon ; n'est-ce pas cela qu'on appelle le talent ? se dit alors le jeune garçon, alors qu'un sourire triste effleure ses lèvres. _Merlin,_ ça allait être une année horrible. Détestable. Mais il n'a pas le choix. C'est cela, ou la mort de ses parents, sa mort, la mort de tout ceux qu'il aime. Potter a beau dire, il n'a jamais vu plus courageux que lui.

- Drake, chéri, t'es avec nous ? entend-il alors s'exclamer une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Devant lui se tient Pansy, les cheveux accrochés en arrière avec une barrette noire, qui dégage son front et yeux ; il se retrouve plongé dans leur océan sombre et ténébreux, ses prunelles étant d'un marron tirant sur le noir. Il cligne des paupières et lui adresse un sourire :

- Je suis toujours avec toi, amour.

Il la voit lever les yeux au ciel devant l'interpellation, bien qu'un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres, et Drago s'en veut soudainement de faire durer ce jeu stupide, cette relation en laquelle il ne croit pas. Pour lui, c'est parti d'un acte charitable, d'un souhait de la rendre heureuse, parce qu'il a bien vu, qu'elle l'aime, sa Pansy. Seulement, chacun de ses mots d'amours est mensonge, ce n'est qu'une mascarade dans l'espoir de lui faire plaisir, et si elle sait qu'il ne l'aime pas comme elle le souhaiterait, sa jeune amie ne peut s'empêcher de croire, au moins un peu, à tout ce qui se cache derrière ces _mon amour._ Daphné lui a dit, que c'est mal, qu'il la détruit plus encore en faisant ceci, mais malgré tout, il voit le pétillement dans ses yeux quand il l'embrasse, il voit le rire sur ses lèvres quand il la taquine, et Drago se dit que c'est un mal pour un bien, parce que cela lui fait oublier tout le reste ; c'est une fille après tout, son esprit est embrumé par cette relation, par cet amour, elle est plongée dans une bulle naïve et romantique. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il espère. Et il se sent mal, une fois encore, en se disant qu'il va devoir lui retirer cette bulle, très rapidement, parce qu'elle doit le haïr, le détester. C'est Daphné, qui va être heureuse. Il va rendre sa liberté à Pansy. C'est fini, les jeux de rôle en public. C'est fini, les baisers en privé. C'est fini, le bonheur dans ses yeux. Ah, c'est ça, de vouloir être sa meilleure amie ? Souhaiter son malheur ? Drago soupire ; jamais il ne sera d'accord avec Daphné. C'est impossible. Ils pensent beaucoup trop différemment. En tout cas, il souhaite bien du courage à Blaise. Ce n'est pas simple, d'être avec cette fille. Il a essayé, il y a un ou deux ans ; personne ne l'a jamais su, personne ne le saura jamais. Ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfance, qu'ils ont cru encore vivant. Et c'était loin d'être le cas. Leurs baisers n'avaient aucune saveur, leurs mots d'amour sonnaient creux. Ça n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de jours, peut-être même moins, il ne sait plus. C'est il y a longtemps. Aucune importance, vraiment. Daphné, c'est quelques lignes dans sa vie, en tant qu'amante ; des pages et des pages en tant qu'amie. Pansy, ça sera la même chose, finalement. C'est mieux, au fond. Il n'est pas un homme pour lui. Vraiment pas. Mais, après tout, elle lui assure une sécurité, une couverture. Il n'aura pas à gérer les demoiselles amoureuses et folles dingues durant sa sixième année, si ils sont toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Et Drago se déteste, vraiment, d'utiliser Pansy ainsi, parce que c'est sa meilleure amie, cette idiote, mais il ne peut pas faire autrement. Qu'est-ce, une fausse relation, face à l'assurance d'être en vie ? Seulement, il va lui falloir mettre les choses au point. C'est en public seulement. En privé, maintenant, c'est fini. Elle l'aime, c'est sûr, elle sera d'accord. Bordel, à peine quelques heures qu'il est condamné, et déjà c'est un salaud de la pire espèce. Il a honte, affreusement honte, mais c'est trop tard. Tout est enclenché. Il va manipuler, se faire détester, se faire aimer et...

- Tu viens manger des pancakes, Drago ? l'interrompt une nouvelle fois Pansy, ses doigts froids effleurant sa joue pour le faire revenir à eux.

Il lève les yeux vers elle et lui adresse un sourire. Oui, d'accord. Allons manger des pancakes. Après tout, il faut continuer à vivre, normalement. Il a encore une semaine, une semaine de répit, sept jours pour les aimer, les adorer, en profiter, avant d'être le pire des cons. Peut-être qu'il pourra se soulager de cette frustration et de cette colère de les abandonner sur Granger, Potter et ces imbéciles de Gryffondor ? Qu'ils servent à quelque chose, pour une fois.

Et il se redresse finalement, prenant les doigts de Pansy dans les siens, les entremêlant presque tendrement, et la jeune fille sent son cœur bondir, et elle le déteste de la faire se sentir ainsi. Elle n'a pas oublié la manière dont il a agi hier, comment le pourrait-elle ? mais le voir aujourd'hui, si tendre, pourtant si loin, comme si tous les maux du monde pesaient sur lui et qu'il tentait pourtant de l'aimer comme si rien ne changeait, voir tout cela, c'est un poing au cœur, c'est tellement de bonheur et d'inquiétude à la fois, qu'elle est incapable de lui en vouloir de quoique ce soit. Il la mène, la contrôle, la dirige comme une triste marionnette et, le pire peut-être, c'est qu'elle se laisse faire. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Lucius a raison, songe-t-elle tristement, les yeux posés sur leurs mains enlacées, l'amour, cela rend faible. Elle aurait dû l'écouter, quand il l'avait prise à part, un jour, envoyé par sa femme ; parce que Narcissa a depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis sur Drago d'elle-même, c'est impossible. Elle a espéré que la puissance, l'aspect imposant et respectable de Lucius la ferait fléchir, mais Pansy lui a ri au nez et lui a répondu qu'il faudrait l'empêcher de les voir, durant des milliers d'années, pour que son amour s'éteigne. Vraiment, est-elle aussi mordue ? Elle n'en sait rien, elle ne l'espère tout de même pas, même si elle sent bien son cœur battre fort, oh si fort, alors même que seuls leurs doigts se touchent. Pathétique. Tellement, tellement risible. Mais, après tout, cela, personne ne le voit. Il n'y a qu'elle pour réaliser l'ampleur de son amour, l'ampleur de sa faiblesse. Alors, tant pis. Elle ne peut rien y faire, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si Drago faisait quoique ce soit pour qu'elle ne l'aime plus, lui aussi. C'est presque même le contraire. Peut-être cela veut dire qu'il l'aime bien, au fond ? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il profite de cette relation, soi-disant fausse, pour jouir de l'aimer sous couvert ?

Pansy ferme un instant les yeux et, alors qu'ils sortent tous de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger privée, elle se permet de rêver un peu, de se dire " et si il m'aimait, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie"… ?


End file.
